Short And Sweet
by StrawberryMii-Chan
Summary: He set me down on my feet; I wobbled a little but was able to stand....first TMM ff!
1. Chapter 1

ShugoPrincess: my first ever Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic.

Ichigo: Yay!!!

Chapter 1 Short & Sweet

….There were things I never said, things I always thought. Of course you would date him. Why? That was never clear to me; you always went on about how you didn't notice him and how you never understood what he was saying. Hearing him say your name is like pouring gasoline on a fire; it hurts so much. I see how he looks at you; I see how he looks at me. That same look is in your eyes; pity; except you try to hide it. I know things the others don't know. Things about you that you've never even told him. "Ichigo?" some one called my name, I didn't bother to answer. "Ichigo?" again they called my name, I knew this voice. I looked up; Lettuce was standing in the door way; jacket in one hand paycheck in the other. "Ichigo, why are you sitting in here….alone?" I shook my head as Lettuce sat down next to me. "Thinking about him again?" I nodded. Lettuce is the only other person who I told how much I liked Ryou…other than the trifling little slut; Berii. "I'm locking up ladies," Keiichiro called from outside the locker room. I stood up and Lettuce followed suit, "We should go." A light snow was drifting from the clouds as I walked down the sidewalk. Keiichiro was already in his car and Lettuce was turning the corner. The only light left on in the café was on the second floor; this was in Ryou's room. I'd seen Berii sneak up there countless times after work. Of course she was probably up there with him.

Finally I was home; mom was already asleep on the couch. I dragged myself up stairs to my bed. My dream that night was short and sweet; she was out of the picture and Ryou was forever mine. I sat up and looked around my room, it was Christmas day and I had to go to work…of course. Leave it to baka – Shrogaine to spoil my day. I walked downstairs, my poisonous thoughts continued. It's not enough for her to have Kish, Masaya and Tasuku drooling over her….she told me that she was dating Tasuku. It almost fell in place perfectly; if Berii really was dating Tasuku then I could expose her. The question was ho would I manage that. I was at the café doors before I realized it.

It was warm inside and for that I was grateful, I thought my fingers would have froze. I flexed them to make sure that they worked. This year wouldn't be so bad. Not like last year when Pudding dumped an entire cake on me. I would start on the decorations downstairs.

8:45 one hour later: It looked like winter wonder-land; silvery white tinsel and snowflakes were everywhere. There was one decoration left; the mistletoe. There were several little bundles of it. One bundle above the entrance, some over the tables. The last bundle was suppose to hang over where I was standing. I grabbed one of the chairs and stretched until I could reach. "It looks amazing in here Ichigo." I nearly jumped out of my skin. I lost my balance, I guess you can't really loose what you never had. I expected a tile floor; instead I was in his arms. Ryou smiled, my face flushed with color. "Either way you look at it we're under the mistletoe." His voice was soft and alluring. He set me down on my feet; I wobbled a little but was able to stand.


	2. Chapter 2

ShugoPrincess: I dont's own TMM! but I do luv them!

Ichigo: so um yeah this isn't going to be awakward is it ryou?

Ryou: do think it's going to be awkward?

Ichigo: maybe......

Short & Sweet Chapter 2

I pressed my lips into a thin line, this isn't exactly how I expected it to happen but it was good enough for me. Ryou was still smiling, his crystal blue eyes seemed to be full of ….I couldn't imagine what. Stray pieces of his silk blond hair fell over his eyes. He leaned toward me; I could feel his body heat rolling off of him. His lips were soft at first and then something broke inside me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. Ryou never once hesitated or even try to push me way; he secured his arms around my waist. "I've wanted this….I've wanted you for the longest time." Ryou whispered, his warm breath fanning over me. It was a comforting feeling to know that Ryou wanted me over Berii. "Always thought that maybe you – "I didn't finish my sentence. "I've wanted to be with you for the longest time."

Ryou said; I pushed his hair away from his eyes. "Then why didn't you say or do something?" I asked. "I knew if I did ask you sooner something bad would have happened and we both would have regretted it. I had to wait for the perfect moment." He was right; it was the perfect moment now. "Keiichiro comes in at nine. You don't want to be caught kissing your boss do you?" Ryou teased. I chuckled, "If they found out that means you would have to fire me." Ryou smiled, it was so easy to make him happy at least when no one else was around. I followed him up the familiar staircase into his room. I'd been here before, usually for one of two things; to ask for a pay raise or for him to lecture me after work and the first time I started working for him. I found out that he wasn't such a great cook; I ended up making him onigiri. His room seemed like a hollow shell back then.

He seemed to be thinking along the same lines, I really looked at him; he was wearing a pair of black jeans and no shirt… I carefully traced the contours f his bare chest, a shiver ran rocked through his body. I smiled, pressing my lips over every part of his body that I could manage, working all the way up to his neck. Ryou laughed, "What's so funny?" I think I already knew the answer to this question; I wasn't tall; even if I stood on my tip toes I could barely reach his lips. "You're short." "Thank you for pointing that out?" my voice was full of sarcasm. "How about we make it even all around." Ryou asked, I was confused and he could tell. He led me over to the bed, I crawled over Ryou. The tips of my fingers brushed along Ryou's cheek. The zipper on the back of my uniform slid down slowly. I wasn't surprised, my dress dropped to the floor. It felt wonderful to be out of my uniform. Ryou laughed, "Lacy silk?" I nodded. "Strawberries?" my bra and underwear were a matching set. "Don't make fun of me, it's not nice." I said kissing him quickly and then pulling away.

Ryou tried to keep the kiss going but he failed. "Yeah and it's not nice to tease me Ichigo and yet you do every day with out even knowing it." Ryou said pretending to pout. Every day? I was teasing him every day? Did he really not want to be with Berii? Did he really only want me and only me? "I'm not teasing any one." I said indignantly. "I beg to differ," Ryou trailed petal soft kisses over my skin. I unhooked my bra and dropped it on the floor next to my uniform. Ryou playfully fondled my breast. I bit on my bottom lip to hold in the low moan that was building in my throat. Ryou bit my neck; every noise I tried to hold in came out in one long exasperated moan of euphoria. My walls tightened and juices flowed out of me drenching my panties. "R….ry…ryou... ohhhhh mmmmyyyy- " my voice raised an octave. Ryou collapsed on me, his warm body pressing against my naked body. In fact it wasn't uncomfortable in fact it felt natural. "Ryou?" Keiichiro's voice came from the other side of the door.

ShugoPrincess: So yeah very sensual chapter.

Ichigo: ….*blush*

Ryou: You enjoyed it didn't you Ichigo?

Ichigo: …..

ShugoPrincess: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew


	3. Chapter 3

ShugoPrincess: one more chapter after this one….*evil laugh*

Ryou: Syco!!!

Ichigo: don't be mean!

ShugoPrincess: Yeah Ryou! Don't be mean. I don't Own TMM

Short & Sweet Chapter 3

"Ryou?" Keiichiro was calling. Ryou scrambled off of his

Short & Sweet Chapter 3 bed. I grabbed my uniform and ran to Ryou's bathroom. I closed and locked the door behind me. I listened to the conversation as I got dressed. "Ryou do you know where Ichigo is?" "She went to go buy some stuff for the café." I imagined Keiichiro nodding his head and walking to the door. "She did an amazing job this year." Keiichiro said, Ryou agreed, "Yeah she really did. I'll be down in a bit." Ryou sighed. The footsteps came closer to the door. I unlocked the door and sat on the sink pretending to be innocent. The door opened, "That was close." I motion for him to come over by me. I snaked my arms arm around his neck. "So what am I suppose to be planning?" I asked. I kissed him, biting his bottom lip and sucking on it. Ryou moaned quietly, "Mmmm….smores." Our tongues wrestled for dominance, in the end Ryou won. "So how am I supposed to get out with out being noticed?" I asked. Ryou smiled, "You don't mind climbing out windows and slipping into garages through sky lights do you?" I smirked, "Not really. I do that every day so I should be pretty good at it." Ryou laughed. Ryou got up and kissed my cheek, "I'll see you in a few minutes then." I watched him as he left his room.

I climbed out on to his balcony and moved to the garage ceiling. Ryou was leaning against a black Corvette, "Very nice, except you have to be careful. Your dress; you don't want it to rip or I might not be able to let you go home." By the time we got back to the café it was 10:30. I walked in before Ryou did. In the corner was a frosted pine tree decorated with lights and ornaments. There was a different ornament for each mew. Each one was a miniature version of our respective animals. Keiichiro came from behind the tree and was hold an Irimote Wildcat figurine. A red ribbon was tied around its' neck. I took it from Keiichiro and hung it between the porpoise and lorikeet. Ryou should've come inside already. "Keiichiro-san is Shrogaine-san?" Keiichiro's voice came from the kitchen, "He should be outside." I thanked him even though I already knew where Ryou was. As I approached the garage door I heard Ryou and Berii.

"Berii I know that you and Tasuku…" Berii cut him off before he could finish. "For how long?" Berii's voice was quiet and worried. "Long enough." Was the only thing Ryou said. There was a long pause and Ryou spoke again, "Since last month." Berii voice cracked, "It hasn't been that long." "Are you sure about that?" Ryou asked. "So….maybe it was a little longer...but you don't get it. I couldn't just give either of you up!!" Ryou sighed. "You don't have to…it's over." Berii broke down into hysterical sobs. I returned to the warmth of the café. There were a few customers but they didn't need anything so I retreated to the locker room. I guess now was as good a time as any. A velvet bag in my hand, I proceeded to give presents to everyone. In the bottom of the bag were two presents; one for Berii and the other for Ryou. I slipped into Ryou's room and put the black box on his pillow. Inside it was an ornately decorated glass frame. Within its boarders was a picture that was taken last Christmas. It was in a way humiliating and funny.

I was dressed in a red mini-skirt and a red tank top, around the edges were fluffs of white fur. A Santa hat and black leather boots finished my outfit. Ryou was wearing all white. I had fallen off the counter after drinking countless glasses of "non-alcoholic" eggnog. Ryou just so happened to catch me and Mint just happened to have her camera when I fell asleep. I studied the picture. Ryou was kind of smiling.

* * *

ShugoPrincess: Yeah that was totally awesome


	4. Chapter 4

ShugoPrincess: the last exciting installment of my story…

Ryou: yeah it's exciting if you like reading what this girl writes.

ShugoPrincess: Ryou if u keep making fun of me I'll make Ichigo end up with Masaya.

Ryou: Okay I give.

Ichigo: shugoPrincess doesn't on TMM

Chapter 4

Last but not least was Berii's present. I had it specially made weeks before she even asked Ryou out. It was a sterling silver locket, engraved on the back of it was the date we met and became friends and inside was a picture of the two of us. I placed the locket in Berii's locker and rejoined every one in the café lobby. Mint was slouched in her chair giggling and hiccupping. Zakuro was with Mint but she didn't look wasted. Pudding was bouncing off the walls, Lettuce was passed out next to Mint and Tasuku was looking out a frosted window. A cold draft whipped through the room, or maybe it was just me.

Ryou came in, a more composed Berii came in behind him. I stirred my eggnog lazily. "It's okay now." I looked up, Ryou was sitting in front of me. Snowflakes still caught in his golden hair. "That's good." I said sipping my drink. Ryou got up, I was about to protest but he was holding out his hand, "May I have this dance?" I smiled. "But there's no…." music started playing. Typical, Ryou would plan it like that. "You were saying?" I got up, "Of course." As I walked with him to the center of the floor I left a few inches between us to see what he would do, he did exactly what I thought he would. His arms wrapped all the way around my waist as he pulled me closer. "Hey *hic* Ryou *hic* and Ichi*hic*go are under *hic* the mistletoe*" Mint said. I looked up only to see a pair of crystal blue eyes. "Looks like you have to kiss me." I said teasing Ryou. "I don't have a problem with that." Ryou said leaning over so his lips touched mine. Slowly my lips parted with his, letting his hot breath fill my body.

* * *

ShugoPrincess: and there u have it. then end of my first TMM. much love to PheobeLeo35 for reviweing my ff!


End file.
